Finding the Light
by monkaholic
Summary: Charlie seeks the light in Roman's darkness.


**Author's Note:** This was born of watching _Fallen Woman_ way too many times and thinking that Charlie and Roman look even prettier together than Charlie and Dani. Also, that interrogation scene? HOT! So... I hope you enjoy it. This is really my very first full-on slash fic... ever, so feedback is very much appreciated.

* * *

"Officer New Money, to what do I owe this… _honor_?" He said it with a sneer, the halo of light around him contradicting the coldness in his dark eyes.

"You know why I'm here," Charlie said, the words scratching his throat. He could feel a cold bead of sweat rolling down his neck as Roman's eyes unflinchingly stared into his own. He felt like Roman was looking straight into his soul, seeking out all of his fears, all of his questions… all of his desires. Charlie swallowed. All he could see in Roman was darkness. Charlie didn't like the dark. It was lonely in the dark, with the sounds of metal doors clanging shut, chains rattling, heavy breathing in his ear… Charlie didn't like the dark. _In darkness there is light, but you will not understand it by one-sided darkness alone. In light there is darkness, but you will not understand it by one-sided light. The two go together like the sequence of steps in a dance._ Charlie was afraid of getting lost in the dark without a flashlight.

A smile danced across Roman's lips. "The girl." His eyes slowly roamed over Charlie's body, then went back to his eyes. His sneer got bigger when he saw Charlie clench his jaw. "Tell me, Officer New Money… do you ever miss it?"

Charlie could feel himself matching Roman's sneer, his eyes never wavering as he ground out, "Miss what?"

Roman breathed in and looked away for a moment, shrugging his shoulders as he said, "Oh, you know… _it_." His eyes bore into Charlie's once again. "Being pressed against a wall… a hard cock moving in and out and in and out…"

Charlie fell a step backwards, his heart hammering in his chest, memories that he had tried to forget coming back to him. He didn't break eye contact with Roman. He refused to.

"Do you ever miss the _smell_, the sweaty breath on your neck… the vulnerability?"

Charlie bit the inside of his cheek, then, with a face as devoid of emotions as Roman's, he slowly walked closer, then he leaned on the table with both hands, his face mere inches from Roman's. "The girl, Roman, where is she?"

Roman let out a sigh of disappointment, looking away and grimacing with annoyance over the fact that Charlie wouldn't play his little game. He pursed his lips and looked down at his fingernails for a moment, and then a quiet laugh erupted from him. He looked into Charlie's eyes and whispered, "How badly do you want to find her?"

"You don't want to find out," Charlie whispered back, the promise of broken bones lingering in his eyes.

Roman erupted with more laughter at this, then he stood up, Charlie following his motions, and he came around the table to stand face to face with Charlie.

Charlie could sense the darkness closing in on him. In one swift movement he was pushed against the cement block wall, Roman's arm cutting into his throat, Roman's lips crushing against his own. He could hear those metal doors again, and the chains, and… Charlie opened his eyes and threw Roman off of him. The darkness surrounded him as he grabbed Roman by the shirt and punched him in the mouth. He was too numb to feel Roman's teeth cutting into his knuckles on the impact.

Roman collapsed onto the table, dazed for a minute.

Charlie was breathing hard, his lips stinging, his hands shaking.

Roman slowly stood up, his pristine white shirt now stained with drops of blood from his lip. Roman touched a finger to his lip, looked at the blood, then he turned to Charlie and gave him his first genuine smile.

Charlie's lip twitched, his breath still coming out in short, quick bursts. Darkness. It was all he saw when he felt himself charge towards Roman and push him against the wall. The sweet peaches on his breath mingled with the scotch and Cuban cigars on Roman's. He stared into those eyes, hypnotized. _In darkness, there is light_. Roman was still smiling, opening himself to Charlie for a brief moment. He could see the need there. The need for human affection. The need for a flashlight in his darkness.

Charlie closed the distance between their lips. He was slow, gentle, his tongue caressing the cut on Roman's lip. He felt Roman tense up against him, not sure how to react, not sure how to stand in the light. Charlie's grip on Roman's chest loosened a little, and he moved a hand to his neck, willing him to open his mouth. When he felt Roman start to respond, Charlie went in for the kill. His tongue dove into Roman's mouth, his grip on the back of Roman's neck getting tighter as he pulled him in closer for better access.

He felt one of Roman's hands drifting across his ribcage and down his back, and he let out a groan when a warmth shot through his entire body as Roman squeezed his buttock. He roughly pulled Charlie to him, rubbing his hardness against Charlie's inner thigh. When Charlie shuddered, he swiftly spun them around and pushed Charlie to the wall, pulling away just long enough to give him a wicked smile.

It was a victory smile, Charlie knew this. He had fallen into Roman's game, and he was losing. But he was too far gone to care anymore. The smell, the breath against his neck, the vulnerability, it was all too familiar to stop, but this time he _wanted_ it. He wanted to see into Roman's soul the same way that Roman was able to see into his. _In darkness there is light, but you will not understand it by one-sided darkness alone_. He wanted to see the light in Roman, no matter how dim it was. He had to.

Roman crushed his mouth onto Charlie's again, his tongue circling the roof of Charlie's mouth. He had wrestled Charlie's jacket off, and now his hand was slowly moving down Charlie's stomach, tantalizingly pausing at his belt, then Charlie gasped as Roman's long hand rubbed his hardness, slow and firm and full, making it painfully strain against his pants.

When he heard Roman laugh against his lips, he broke away and pushed him face down onto the table. He hastily undid his pants, sighing in relief as he was freed of his constraints, and with Roman looking back at him, the smirk still on his face, Charlie pushed his pants down and sank his hardness into Roman's beautifully firm ass. Roman let out a loud, gasping moan, his back arching. Charlie smiled, shuddering a little as he slowly sank in further. Roman reached back and grabbed onto Charlie's ass with both hands, squeezing, leaving marks, controlling Charlie's movements. In… out… in… out. It was slow. He was making Charlie fight to hold out as long as possible. He could feel the tickle of his sweat rolling down his forehead. Somewhere along the way they had both lost their shirts, and now the skin of Charlie's chest was sliding against Roman's sweaty back. He groaned and clenched his teeth together as Roman pushed him in further, a challenge in his dark eyes. Charlie kissed his neck and moved a hand down to Roman's cock. It was hard and long and twitching, begging for attention. Charlie's hand jerked back and forth, while Roman's hands were now exploring the back of Charlie's thighs. He was letting Charlie have control… Charlie's free hand turned Roman's face to his, and he connected eyes with him as he made one final thrust, finally letting himself go. Roman's buttocks clenched around Charlie's cock, emitting a groan from both men, and Roman reached his peak in Charlie's hand. _The two go together like the sequence of steps in a dance_. In that moment Charlie could see the life in Roman's eyes. The child that he must have been, the man that he could have been, the loneliness, the mortality… the dim light shining in all that darkness. Roman was just a man.

They both collapsed against the table, Charlie lying on Roman's back, both fighting to catch their breath.

"Where's Rachel Seybolt, Roman?"


End file.
